gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gin-san
Main page fixed Tell me if it ever break something else... — TulipVorlax 18:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :As i said in the central forum, ifexist is working perfectly. What has cause it to break is that you putted brackets around the name of the page to test. — TulipVorlax 09:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) __FORCETOC__ Hi Hi Gin-san, I took the liberty of uploading the mug shots and editing the to do part of Main Page by changing the list with a template. I'll also upload Jackie Chan snapshot asap. [[User:akadirgun|''' akadirgun ]] talk 18:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : hey thanks, much appreciated, LOL. I have unprotected the template:Char_infobox_blue for you to do your testing, however, I suspect the "Name_mug.png" variable may fail in some parts where jpg is used, and also naming inconsistencies, just to let you know. Altho I am trying to change all to png, it seems that sometimes the filesize is too big to justify its use, and I had to revert to jpg. once again, thanks alot --Gin-san 02:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: your welcome.. about charachter boxes.. i actually created that at about 3 am with the local hour.. so i didn't realize until i checked it next morning.. i think current infobox is, though simple, quite effective and seems to work well.. i just want to make it a little more easy to use so that people even without knowing that much about wikimarkup can edit it.. hopefully i'll be able to do that.. [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk 20:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Default Wikia Templates Hi... I just noticed that there were infobox, vs.. templates created by Wikia... They appear nice... Maybe we could edit some of them for our needs and use them... What do you think? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk : LOL, you have been busy, haven't you? There is a bit of 'history' why I din use the default infobox templates. When I first created this wiki, I didn't know any wiki codes at all. The default boxes had parameters which I did not want, & those that I need are not there, didn't know how to change. I still don't know js, tho' I should be picking CSS soon (hopefully). So actually the intention is to do a simple template for now, with possibility of dressing them up using CSS once I have completed my CSS module. In fact I am thinking along the lines of trading cards style of design, but Gintama-ish, cartoon or chibi like, but I haven't thot of any design yet. The important thing that I want to maintain for the character profiles is this: ## family members should use the same colour1, if there are other characters related but not by blood, use colour2 but arrange them side by side, e.g. Terakado family (Goemon is given a diff colour) ## if characters are not related by blood, but by other criteria such as professions (e.g. the reporters & newscaster), then they are also given the same colour1 template, arranged side by side, if not related but involved in the same plot etc, then arrange side by side but with colour2 (Kintaro & Old man vs General Gero) ## the template MUST display Kanji/Kana properly, this is '''non-negotiable, reason being romaji spelling varies quite a bit, that's why I insist on having both kanji names and romaji names for character names, company names, family names & affilitations etc, so that folks who understand kanji/kana will not get confused by the diff romaji spellings. ## I am also trying to get the wikia staff to link this site to another chinese language gintama wikia, so the kanji/kana in this site will be useful for their viewers if they cross over. the templates you are testing in the sandbox look more polished than my woefully amateurish attempts, tho the colour scheme made my eyes water, esp. the red, LOL. My personal preference is that the background colours should always be mild enough to fade into the , well, background, hahaha. Just like wikipedia in general (not the gintama page where they are doing episodes heading using diff strong colours, I am not comfortable with that), the colour scheme is somewhat dim. But I don't mind if you do a trial roll-out site-wise, I would probably do a roll-back if I am too disturbed by the colours, hehe, thanks a lot! --Gin-san (Talk) 07:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: Actually I'm just testing right now.. All the colors you used 'till now are pretty faint and it fits the general environment of the wiki.. I want to catch that effect with new infoboxes, too.. Also thank for explaining about the green and blue infoboxes.. I'd just thought they were for aesthetic reasons.. Yesterday I've tried my best to create the category structure and some other stuff.. And also I understand that this wiki is still kinda like work-in-progress and I think that the page structure is too complaicated.. I mean finding a page through plain search was kinda hard.. Anyways, next time I'll try to categorize the pages if you'd like... [[User:akadirgun|''' akadirgun ]] talk ::: Hey.. I'll be creating a new set of pages to test the new templates I'll be creating.. I'd use the pages that alrady exist but I don't want them to get messy.. Also, is there any way you could give me some sort of color schema? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk :::: yo, you can use those colours used for the table headings in the episode tables if you wish, though personally, I have no objection if you create your own palette. But before you do that, now that you mention the issue on page navigation, hahaha .... coming back to the page navigation thingy .... ya, I agree with you that this wiki's navigation sucks, LOL. The character page used to be 1 looonnng list until recently (ditto for episode tables), which made it very tedious to read/edit. That's when I started creating template/infoboxes for each character, but this is by no means the best solution. altho' some characters may be minor, there may be loads of info for him/her, and the infoboxes are not meant for long detailed paragraphs, as I am sure you know. For example, I actually have loads of stuff to add for Musashi, but that wld mean making the 'Others' section for this 1 character very long. Alternative is perhaps to go back to basics & have an overview page with , say, all the amantos, and then have individual links or horizontal infoboxes instead to other single pages .... duh, I am a bit stuck here. What are your thoughts on this? Do you have other character page organizations that can perhaps be used here? rather than re-invent the wheel .... also which pages of the structure particularly irk you and shld be improved? FYI, i hv already moved the char & episode pages 2x, LOL --Gin-san (Talk) 15:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Well, I actually have a lot of ideas about navigation. I can't really write long passages of text because I really get bored, but I love playing with navigation, templates, categories, etc... # What I think we should do first is to create individual pages for every character in the main name space. Not like Template:Sakata Gintoki but Sakata Gintoki... Then instead of using just an infobox template, we should expand it and turn it into a page template, so when you write in the others it shows in the page but not the infobox. # Instead of using character infoboxes like (Template:Tago-san) in the pages where we should list the characters.. We should use a template like the in here or something akin to that. This way people will have to check out the main page of that character, thus allowing the wiki to show off a little more. # Also, I like the sub-pages function since it creates an automatic menu under the title and all.. But using it to the limit, like say List_of_Characters/Organizations/Yorozuya_万事屋, makes it look like this is some kinda windows file system. We should fix that and create navbars for better navigation between the pages. # We should categorize the pages better.. # We should make the color palette a little more dark.. Yes, the current colors are nice and tidy but they are a little too faint. Also we should create a new use for colors.. ## First use being the family, vs.. relations, like the one that already exist... We should limit the use of this to the pages where all characters are current... ## And in the main character pages, we can , for example, make amanto a different color, humans a different color and maybe organizations in a different color than individuals.. # After doing these thing, we should definitely edit the sidebar for the new pages. # We should also clean the leftover pages by the means of redirecting and/or deleting. # And we should also make the main page more flashy.. I'm sure this changes would take some time and coordination, but as things are now, a makeover like that should bring more readers and contributors. So, what are your thoughts about this? (actually I was gonna try templates like the ones i wrote above and then offer you these changes.. so i'm glad to learn that you were concerned about the navigation and structure as well... the page structure that irks me is the too much use of sub-pages by the way...) [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk :::::: I think it would be great if you could answer me, while you are still in the wiki... =) Also, is there any way we could discuss more interactively rather than this slow, email-like method? [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ]] talk ::::::: haha, how? I don't know how to set up the IRC yet ... let's go for it, all these experimenting with new layout. Btw, it's 1am plus here, gotta go to bed soon ... --Gin-san (Talk) 17:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: sorry... with all the japanese translating, i should have considered the possibility of you being from Japan... i'll use the function to email you on how we can discuss more interactively... [[User:akadirgun| akadirgun ''']] talk